


How I met your mother

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Pascal [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Our son just chuckles. “You two come straight out of a romantic comedy.”





	

_Pascal's pov_

_“I am so sorry. Are you okay?” I ask the girl as I rush to her side. I pulled out of the parking spot without really paying attention and I hit her. And to top it all off she’s incredibly beautiful. “I didn’t see you, I’m so sorry.” I say again._   
_“It’s okay. I doubt that you hit me on purpose, accidents happen.” She grimaces. “I think I hurt my leg though.”_   
_“Do you think you can stand up?” I ask her._   
_“I don’t know, let’s see.” She tries to push herself up and I try to support her, but she winces and reaches for her leg. “I think that’s a no.” She breaths out._   
_“C’mon I’ll take you to the hospital.” I say as I wrap an arm around her waist and help her up._   
_“No no, it’s fine.” She shakes her head. “I’m sure you have other things to do, I’ll just call someone to come and pick me up.”_   
_“No, I caused this so it’s only fair if I get you to a doctor.” I say as I help her hop to the passenger seat. She protests again, but when I insist she finally gives in. Once she’s safe in the car I close the door and make my way over to the driver’s side of the car. I pull out of the spot; looking very carefully this time. When we’re out of the parking lot I let out a sigh. “I really am sorry.”_   
_“I know; you’ve said that about fifteen times now.” She smiles slightly. I chuckle, but frown when I see her wince because of a bump in the road._   
_“Sorry, I’ll drive more careful.” I say as I grip the steering wheel with both hands and focus on the road; I don’t think I’ve been this focused on driving in a normal car since I had to take my driver’s test._   
_“Sounds like a good idea, can’t have you hitting more people.” She remarks. “Would be bad press for the team.”_   
_“You know who I am?” I furrow my eyebrows; most people don’t have a clue._   
_“Yes, you’re one of my favorite drivers.” She shrugs. I glance at her before turning my attention back to the road again._   
_“Thank you, that means a lot to me.” I tell her and from the corner of my eye I can see her nod slightly. “What’s your name?” I ask._   
_“I’m y/n.” She smiles at me._   
_“So y/n are you going to the Grand Prix this weekend then?”_   
_“Oh no.” She gives a small laugh. “That is far too expensive for me.” She drops her head against the headrest. “I paid my college tuition this month, so I’m far too broke for things like that.”_   
_I nod in understanding. “So you’re in college?”_   
_“Yeah, final year of my bachelor.” She sighs. “After that I actually have to know what I want to do with my life.”_   
_“Well if it’s any consolation; I’m not completely sure myself.”_   
_She gives me a strange look. “Oh please you’re just going to be racing; you have it figured out.”_   
_“For now yes, but after racing.” I sigh. “I honestly don’t know. I mean I probably won’t be that old when I retire and I don’t want to do nothing for the rest of my life.”_   
_“Yeah that’s true.” She nods. “But you’ll probably have a wife and a family or something by then.” She waves it away._   
_“Yeah probably.” I murmur as I pull into the parking lot of the hospital. I get out of the car and rush over to her side to help her out._

“And that is how I met your mother.” I smile at my children from the other side of the kitchen table.  
“You hit mom with your car?” My daughter gives me a strange look as my son just shakes his head.  
“I’m home.” My wife’s voice comes from the front door. “Hey, what are you guys doing?” She asks as she puts the bags with groceries on the counter.  
“Dad just told us how you two met.” Our son says.  
“Oh really?” She raises her eyebrows as she makes her way to me and wraps her arms around my waist. I lean down to kiss her, when I hear our daughter scoff; she’s going through puberty at the moment.  
“He hit you with his car and you end up marrying him?” She raises her eyebrows. “Could you guys be more of a cliché?” She adds before she stands up from her chair and walks out of the kitchen.  
Our son just chuckles. “You two come straight out of a romantic comedy.”


End file.
